1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display apparatus, such as a head-mounted display worn around the head for use.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a virtual image display apparatus capable of formation and observation of a virtual image, such as a head-mounted display, various types of apparatus in which image light from a display device is guided to the pupils of a wearer who is a viewer have been proposed. For example, to superimpose image light that forms a virtual image on environment light that is light from the environment, a see-through-type apparatus has been proposed (see JP-A-2007-178941).
It is, however, not easy for the virtual image display apparatus to reliably guide the image light to the wearer because the positions of the wearer's eyes differ on an individual basis. For example, it is conceivable to increase the light flux width of the image light to provide formed image light with a margin so that the wearer can recognize the image light even when the position of each of the eyes deviates from a normal position to some extent. In this case, however, since the light flux width is increased, the overall optical system needs to be disadvantageously enlarged.